The Legacies of Light and Dark
by saber007
Summary: Cerezo and Cereza had been united, but at the cost of losing more of their family. Together will they be able mend their families broken bonds back or will they drift further apart? Who is the masked figure that has appeared in their lives and what has happened to Sigyn in her isolation? Only the little trickster has the answers. Sequel to Light and Dark.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Records of Time: The End_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta 2**

 **Now it's on to Bayonetta 2. Now I know in the game they say that only a few months pass, but for the sake of my story it's going to be three years. I can't work with months when I have to include Cerezo's family and it just doesn't seem very realistic for Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Luka to have gone through such dramatic physical changes in a few months. I mean come on, Jeanne has long hair that nearly touches the ground in the second game when she barely had any hair on her head in the first game. Of course she probably could have used some magic to extend it. I wish I had that power. On to the story.**

* * *

 _"_ _The Legend of Aesir... A legend from the dawn of time. Nobody knows where the world came from. A struggle caused the Trinity of Realities to be split into three realms: light, darkness, and chaos. Obviously, our world was the one born from chaos. The three worlds all needed rulers. Most of all, ours. And the one that ruled the chaos became known as Aesir. Aesir spent the first eternity quietly looking upon the Earth from his holy mountain. Where we only see reality and make it match our rules of the world, Aesir saw through reality, and those visions became our world. These observations became Aesir's power. Aesir's eyes were truly the eyes that created the world. However, Aesir pitied the humans for their naivety and lack of free will, so the power he wielded was split into two equal halves and entrusted each to humanity's instincts: the Right Eye of Light, and the Left Eye of Darkness. By dividing the power of the eyes of Aesir, humans gained free will... They could now choose. With control of the Eyes of the World, the eyes that determine destiny, humans could choose their own paths. They awoke to their own identities. Man is but a reed, the most feeble thing in nature, but now we were thinking reeds, and we took our first big step_ _towards grand prosperity. The inheritors of the eyes of Aesir had been granted the power of creation."_

* * *

Bayonetta was falling through the sky shooting angels left and right. The angels were coming nonstop. Bayonetta spun and landed on another falling structure. Her high heels echoed off the metal as she slowly walked. In front of her was a masked man cloaked in white and gold robes billowing in the winds. The man stopped and threw a shinning white feather into the air. The feather opened a portal and summoned another angel from the higher hierarchy. From the portal emerged the angel Fortitudo.

"A Lumen Sage…? Cheeky. No one bothered telling me any of your kind survived." Bayonetta adjusted her glasses with her gun.

The Lumen Sage ignored her and raised his hand summoning a holy glaive.

Bayonetta dodged left and right from the sage's strike. The Sage thrusted his glaive aiming the witch's heart and his attack was blocked by one of her guns. The other gun was aimed at his head and a bullet was moment's away from piercing his mask. The sage faded from view and reappeared behind the witch. He swung the blade at the witch's face and almost cut her. In mid-swing the glaive was kicked away by Bayonetta's foot and the two jumped back from one another.

"Well at least you're the silent type. The last sage I met spent 20 minutes rambling on and on!"

The masked man turned and faced Bayonetta. The upper right portion of his mask was chipped away revealing his light blue eye.

"What!?" Bayonetta was shocked.

The masked man's right eye began to glow a bright blue.

* * *

 _Present Day_

In the trees of a distant forest loomed the broken head of the fallen Jubileus. The broken statue was a pale reminder of what once was the Great Creator revived. Beneath the broken head laid the fallen sage Balder. Balder laid there motionless in the forest until his body gave a great jerk. Balder rose up from the ground suddenly alive. His body was going through painful jerks and convulsions.

"You will not escape this fate! We will perish together!"

Balder's body was being pulled backwards by a blurry blue force trying to escape his body. Balder pulled against the force and struggled to contain it. He pulled his old glass monocle from his robe and placed it on his right eye. A golden surge of power rushed through his body and forced the blue image of a man back into his body. Balder fell back onto the ground in exhaustion and the last bit of glass in his monocle cracked.

"My dear, sweet children…At last, you two have fulfilled your promise to me…Fear not. for I am always watching over you…" Balder weakly whispered to himself as his monocle fell off.

His body began to fade into showers of golden light as the last his light magic faded away. As the sage closed his eyes he dreamed of meeting his beloved wife, Rosa in the afterlife. His body faded into the last showers of light that rose to the sky reaching for Paradiso.

* * *

 _"But the Right Eye of Light was lost from the world forever, along with its possessor, the last of the true Lumen Sages."_


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue: The World of Chaos

_Chapter 2: Prologue: World of Chaos_

* * *

"The government has organized a team to investigate the continued reports of unusual weather and strong earthquakes occurring throughout the region. Officials are currently trying to determine the source of these phenomena as citizens nervously clamor for answers. Our special report on the regional disasters, "Nature Unleashed" continues after these messages."

All around the streets were crowded with people doing last minute shopping for Christmas presents. One short Italian man had stopped his shopping to watch the news report though. His arms were filled with presents and bags and he was almost about to fall over, especially after another present was dropped on top of the stack. The short man cursed as he almost fell over.

"You know what I need? Some heels without guns. You don't mind if we make a quick stop, do you, Enzo?"

The witch known as Bayonetta walked around Enzo sucking on a lollipop towards the next shop. Bayonetta was dressed in a gorgeous white evening dress with floral attachments on the side of the dress and a fur scarf draping over her arms. Her gloved arms adjusted her wide white hat that was meant to keep the sun's rays off her delicate skin and brushed her now shortened bangs out of her eyes. Bayonetta had one day spontaneously decided to cut her hair into a spiked bob with her fringe parted to the left.

"Do you know what day's coming up? Here I was shopping, minding my own business, then you show up and turn me into a damn porter. Seriously, Bayonetta! You still haven't paid me back for the car!"

Enzo was doing his best to keep up with Bayonetta, but with the large load he was carrying he couldn't see anything and ended up bumping into the gun mistress's back. Bayonetta turned and smirked at Enzo, he always was a good laugh for her.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to an old friend? Besides, I did that job for you. For free I might add. Do I really have to tell everyone how you grabbed on to my leg sobbing like a schoolboy?" Bayonetta's sly voice taunted Enzo as she was circling him like a cat stalking its prey.

"This is why I can't have good things. You're some piece of work, you know that? If you weren't already lined up to go to Inferno, you'd be well on your way with all the shit you pull. Dressing like a nun just so you can off some angels and keep the underworld happy."

Bayonetta ignored Enzo and started to leave him behind. She had heard these speeches from far too often for her liking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Enzo shouting was interrupted when one of the presents fell in his face.

"Shit…but if it's that or getting torn limb from limb for eternity in whatever circle of Inferno you witches go to if you break the contract…Fuggetaboutit. I'd off the fuckin' winged bastards all damn day. But what the fuck you wastin' your time trying to send some schmucks off to the afterlife for?"

Enzo was scrambling around with the presents assuming Bayonetta was listening. A young pretty blonde in shorts had caught his attention. Sadly she blew him off with a flick of her head and walked off.

"Done and done. Let's go home Enzo."

Bayonetta had shoved another present on Enzo's already large load and the height challenged man nearly tipped over from the off balanced weight.

"Hey, wait a second! I ain't done here! If I don't get what I came for, I'm gonna be the biggest mutt in the city!" Enzo protested tot the witch.

"And what is it that you came to fetch, my dear?" Bayonetta curiously asked.

"Real funny! I know better than to tell you a damn thing. I'll never hear the fuckin' end of it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Enzo saw something coming at him. He turned to see what it was.

"Motherfucker!" Enzo screamed at the top his lungs. He threw all the presents he held and tried to run but only trip on his feet and fell on his ass. A motorcycle was speeding towards him. The motorcycle stopped inches from his precious jewels and reared up. The motorcycle then did a complete 360 and landed on the ground. Enzo stayed on the ground and tried to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

The presents then neatly fell into the hands of Bayonetta and the blonde woman on the motorcycle. The woman pushed her driving goggles up over her long pale blonde hair.

"You always know how to make an entrance, Jeanne. A rare sight to see you in the city."

Bayonetta threw the stack of presents onto Enzo and lightly approached her childhood friend Jeanne. It had been some time since she saw her. The blonde witch was now sporting a another red jumpsuit, but this one was more suited for driving.

"Just had something I had to look into. Cereza, you haven't felt anything strange recently?" Jeanne threw her stack of presents onto Enzo and watched him fall over.

"Now that you mention it…I still haven't quite figured out how a broke, bumbling wise guy managed to turn himself into a semi-respectable family man." Bayonetta's hanging gold earrings jingled as she was shaking her head.

"Fuggetaboutit! And what's this 'Cereza' shit? You're about as sweet as my nona's grappa, you know that? Some witch with amnesia goes around calling herself a weapon, and it turns out she really got stuck with a kid's nickname. That shit's rich, I tell ya what…" Enzo was glaring at the two painstakingly beautiful woman.

"Our friends in Paradiso are far too quiet…I'm sure you've noticed. But they aren't the only ones…" Jeanne gave Bayonetta a meaningful look.

"Pray tell."

"Our friends down south seem to be a bit upset as well." Bayonetta and Jeanne both looked to their individual shadows that reflected the forms of their demon sponsors.

"And now in lighter news. The annual Holiday Parade is being held today. City police closed off roads to prepare for the massive influx of merrymakers expected to take in this year's festivities, set to be headlined by a flyover from the military's aerial acrobatics unit 'Platinum Stars'. Authorities tell Channel 2 news that this year's parade may break all-time attendance records."

The tv broadcast echoed throughout the city. Bayonetta watched as the planes flew through the air above the buildings and had a sense of deja vu. The last time she had seen planes she was always being attacked by Jeanne. The wind from the planes had blown off her hat.

"Whoa shit! The Platinum Stars! Crap I need to hurry up and get Ed and Edna's presents, or I'm gonna get it!

Enzo quickly picked up all the presents that had been thrown at him and raced toward the store he needed to get to. Bayonetta caught her hat and put it back on her head as she watched Enzo run off.

"We'll talk later. I'll see you back home." Jeanne pulled her goggles down and leaned back on her bike preparing to drive off.

"Don't forget to pick up the things for the party."

Jeanne drove off going in the opposite direction of traffic causing all the cars to veer and honk. She was such a madwoman. Bayonetta turned and pulled out her cellphone from her wallet to give her baby brother a call. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

* * *

Over in the old private study of Balder sat Cerezo in the glorified throne his father had practically modeled it after. Currently he was in the office looking paperwork regarding Isla del Sol's finances. He was going over the accounts to make sure he wasn't going over budget. So far everything looked good, the only thing that genuinely worried him was Cereza's spending habits. His father had saved sizable amount of shares in each of his family member's name. Each share was large enough that none of them would ever have to work a day in their lives for at least the next century. However, with the amount Cereza was copiously spending she quickly eating away at that share. Cerezo sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples.

Cerezo stopped going over paperwork when he heard his personal cellphone ringing. He pulled the smartphone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. A picture of his sister blowing him a kiss popped up on his screen. Cerezo let the phone ring for a bit so he could listen to the ring tone. It was called _Mysterious Destiny,_ her theme song. He wrote the song for one his sister's previous birthdays and she loved so much that added her voice to the song. Together they made a recording for the song. He later made the recording into a ringtone and used it for his sister's ringer. After three rings he finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well I see you finally decided to answer the phone, darling. I bet you were listening to the ringer again, weren't you?"

Cerezo chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose I was. And to what do I owe the pleasure of receiving your call, sister dear?"

"What! A loving older sister can't just give her baby brother a ring. Maybe I just wanted to hear that quirky British accent of yours."

"My accent is not quirky, it's just got a mix of Italian in it. Besides you rarely call me, it's usually the other way around, I'm the one calling you. And will you stop it with the baby nonsense! You're only seven minutes older than me!"

Bayonetta was laughing on the other end.

"Oh I just love teasing you, you're almost as funny as dear old Luka."

"Hmm, so you're calling that boy by his name now whatever happened to just old 'Cheshire'. Don't tell me you've started carrying a torch for that silly boy."

There was silence on the line for a few moments.

"By the Creator! Please don't tell me you're courting that boy."

Cerezo threw his head back and pushed the long strand of hair away from his glasses.

"Baby brother you really need to stop talking so medieval. We're not in a Shakespearean play. The correct word of this age, is 'dating' and no I am not dating him. I don't have the time for that kind of commitment. But if I was, what would be so bad about that? He is quite the looker and I do love a handsome man."

"You're conflicting answer, doesn't reassure me Reza. In fact it's making me even more worried. I know you too well."

"And pray tell what you mean by that?"

"Are you having carnal relations with that Don Juan! I swear by the Creator if he wrongs you in any way, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! Menaces like his kind don't need to exist in this world!"

Cerezo slammed his desk with enough force to split it in half. The desk automatically repaired itself. He had cast an enchantment on it long ago after he got tired of having to constantly fix it from his sporadic fits.

"Cerezo! Shut the Fuck Up!"

There was an awkward silence on the line for a few minutes until Bayonetta spoke again.

"So…."

"Reza, why did you really call?"

"Cerezo have you been feeling anything strange from Paradiso?"

The question threw Cerezo off guard.

"I..I haven't felt anything to be honest and that's what unnerves me. Usually I get all kinds of messages from my sponsor and sometimes request from other angels to handle matters regarding loose demons. But quite recently they've all but tuned me out. It worries me….Have you been having the same problem?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't really be able to tell you. I myself haven't been paying much attention. I've been pretty much vacationing and enjoying life. The only reason I;m even asking is because Jeanne showed up and warned me."

"Jeanne, you say. Well if that she-devil says something is happening in Inferno then I would take her word on it."

"But why now?"

"I don't know sister. But it's to be expected that the world is going through a shift now that the **Right Eye** is lost to us."

"Rezo….I"

Cerezo interrupted his sister before she could bring up memories he had already buried.

"Just be careful Reza…And don't be late to our Christmas Party. My kids are expecting their Aunt to sing _Jingle Bells_ with them."

"Ha! I'll be looking forward to that. Well I'll chat more with you later baby brother. I have to get back to babysitting Enzo."

"Alright. Goodbye Reza."

"Goodbye Rezo."

Cerezo hung up his phone and snapped his fingers. The study was filled with a grand operatic chorus. This was the song he had made in remembrance of his father. Some of the angels had helped him with the song as well. It turned out to be a masterpiece and he named it _You May Call Me Father._ Cerezo pulled off his glasses as they became too foggy from his tears. The loss of his father still pained him deeply to this day. He didn't know whether to love his sister or hate her. Either way he felt like he was betraying his father. His feelings confused him to no end.

* * *

"Whassa matter with you? I told you what I'm after. A jet! I want a toy jet! You know, the kind with wings... Flies in the sky? No. I'm not buying any damned angels. Yellow, blue, I don't care what color they are! I learned my lesson with those bastards, you hear me!? Just a normal, damn jet please. You hear that!? I want one of those. The things flying in the air right now. There! That's the one! That's the biggest one you've got in the store, right? Wrap it up nice, will ya? It's a present, for God's sakes."

Enzo was in the toy store harassing the cashier. His rant came to end when he happened to look out the window and see a plane coming towards the store.

"You know what, screw the pretty ribbon. Just hurry up and put it in the box, will ya!? Fuck the damn ribbon!" Enzo was screaming his lungs out again.

The plane was right about to crash into the store until Bayonetta stepped in the path of the plane.

"You know, I try to avoid doing this in my Sunday best."

Bayonetta's hat came off after she kicked the plane into the sky. She followed after it and jumped on top of the plane.

"At least your lot still knows how to make an entrance."

A group of **Third Sphere Acceptance** descended on the plane. Bayonetta opened a portal to Purgatorio and jumped into the air. As she was spiraling in between the angels, they managed to cut up her dress, leaving her assets bared to the world. At the end of her twirl she kicked off one angel into the sky completely naked as the day she was born. In the air Bayonetta's magic hummed and her hair extended and created her witch suit. A dark navy blue suit with light blue and silver accents and a short overcoat with her Umbra Watch attached at the chest.

Bayonetta landed on the back of the centaur like angel and rode like a horse. She slapped its rear end, making it go on a rampage and kill the surrounding angels while she shot the others with bullets. Done with her ride she slid under the angel and flipped and spun around shooting bullets. The Acceptance all came at her at the same time with their lances and she jumped high to dodge them. She grabbed another angel and threw it down at the group of angels. By the time she finished taking care of most the angels her four guns had shattered from the abuse.

"This is why I never buy anything on sale…" Bayonetta pouted from the loss of her toys.

Down below Enzo was trying to start his car up so he could get as far away as possible from the chaos Bayonetta was causing.

"Didn't I say it!? This is why I can't have nice things! Dammit, car! Start already!

While Enzo was busy trying to start his car. A big man in a Santa coat carrying a big white bag.

"Right on time to deliver a little holiday cheer." The smooth jazz voice caught Enzo's attention.

"Oh…Fucking wonderful. Rodin!? But I don't believe in Santa!"

Rodin turned and glared at Enzo, or at least Enzo thought he was glaring under those black shades.

"Watch your mouth, Enzo." Rodin lit the cigarette in mouth blew out a quick puff. "Don't want anyone offin' you for sacrilege before you've paid your tab." Rodin picked Enzo up and pulled him from his car.

"Un-be-fuckin-lievable." Enzo's squirming made Rodin throw him back in the car after he saw the plane coming towards them. Rodin hoped in and started driving.

"Motherfucker!" Enzo kept screaming as Rodin pushed the gas and used a police car to jet them off onto a building.

"Bayonetta!" Rodin stood up and threw a blue heart shaped box to his favorite ass kicking witch as the plane got closer. The box opened up to reveal four new blue guns.

"I believe! I believe! I fuckin' believe!" Enzo and his car went falling through the sky as it reached the end of the building.

"Beautiful!" Rodin landed on his feet and caught a toy plane in his hand while a large billboards fell on his head and crumbled to pieces. The impact didn't phase Rodin in the slightest.

"Now it's time to be naughty." Bayonetta used to new guns to kill more angels.

As another plane flew by she was joined by her fellow witch Jeanne. A large flying angel came out of a building and shredded the plane Bayonetta was on, forcing her to jump from the rubble onto a moving train. The train tracks were destroyed by an angel swinging a gigantic sword. Bayonetta calmly stood among the wreckage and was joined by Jeanne.

"That was quick. Did you get everything?

"Forgot the caviar. Think they're still open

"It's not Christmas without caviar. Let's finish this quickly, then.

Together Jeanne and Bayonetta easily finished off the odd one armed angel with three faces. Bayonetta picked the beaten angel up and threw it into the sky. Jeanne kicked it towards a building. Bayonetta jumped on the side of the building and began to summon a demon with her wicked weave. Her dragon came threw the portal and chewed the angel up like a new chew toy. As the demon was returning to Inferno, something went wrong with the portal. Bayonetta's connection to Gomorrah was severed and the dragon came back from Inferno in its true form as a dragon. The dragon tried to devour Bayonetta.

"Cereza!" Jeanne pushed Bayonetta out of the range of Gomorrah and was instead hit by the demon. The attack severed Jeanne's soul from her body. Before it could return back to her body, the hands of Inferno were trying to drag her down.

"Cereza!"

"Jeanne!"

"No…This isn't how things end…" Before Bayonetta could reach her, Jeanne's soul was dragged down to Inferno.

"Jeanne!"

Bayonetta was then attacked by the out of control Gomorrah. In a furry Bayonetta activated the power of the **Left Eye** in order to punish the wild Gomorrah. A pair of butterfly wings emerged on Bayonetta's back.

"I'm not one for pets who don't listen to their master!"

Bayonetta summoned another demon to kill the dragon after she gotten her fill of beating the fuck out of the dragon. This time her horned summon remained under her control and slammed Gomorrah into the ground and broke its neck. Both demons returned to Inferno without further incident. Bayonetta then collected Jeanne's empty husk of a body. Without her soul her friend was as good as dead.

* * *

Elsewhere in a platform open to the sky the masked lumen sage appeared in a flash of light on his knees.

"Lumen Sage. Is revenge not all you desire? I know the one who destroyed your world. I know the one who destroyed your love."

The man turned to see a figure covered in some blue cloak with gold metal sitting on a throne made of stone. He couldn't make much else out from this distance. There was another throne next to it that seated a woman in a similar blue dress, she appeared to be unconscious.

"Who!?" His voice trembled with uncontrollable rage as he tightly gripped a small golden container of lipstick. The object had been a gift to the woman he loved more than life itself.

The man on throne smiled a chilly smile.

* * *

Back at the bar Rodin was preparing a potion. He had changed out of his Santa costume into a more comfortable kimono assemble. As he was shaking up the potion, Rodin nodded his head to Bayonetta.

"Dead witches get dragged to hell. It is what is. Jeanne's gonna wander Inferno suffering for eternity. Them's the break." Rodin poured the concoction onto Jeanne's nude body covered by her hair, laying dead in a coffin.

"I didn't ask you to tell me what I already know, Rodin. Especially if you're going to be flip about it." Bayonetta was pissed and was taking her anger out on Rodin. She pointed on of her new guns at him. Rodin simply pushed it away.

"You know better than that…You're not the kind to let that sort of summon go out of control, Bayonetta. Even though you've been out of the game for awhile. Something's up." Rodin poured the distressed witch a drink. "The balance of powers that keep things in check don't feel right does it?"

"You know, she's pretty hot for a dead chick. Wasn't a big fan of her shit when she was in the realm of the living, but lookin' at her now…Nah. Still not a fan." Enzo was leering into Jeanne's casket. Bayonetta angrily admonished Enzo.

"She's not dead, Enzo."

"She's right. Enzo. You're only really dead after your soul's been completely absorbed into another realm of the trinity. But that's just a matter of time, cuz I don't see no way of savin' a soul lost in hell."

"What about the Gates…The real Gates of Hell…" Bayonetta was not going to give up on her friend. Not after everything they've been through.

"I can't stop you from trying to use 'em but I don't think you got a chance down there. I'll see what I can do about puttin' her on ice for a while." Rodin turned and handed Bayonetta a pocket watch. "You'll need this…The heart of an Umbra Witch. The kind that keep your kind alive in this world for eternities. Should keep her body in this realm stable, but you'll need to reunite this with her soul if you're gonna try and bring her back. I figure you got about a day before it's game over."

Bayonetta opened the watch and saw the glowing purple gems. She literally had her friend's life in her hands. She closed the watch and safely tucked it away.

"Enzo you've got a jet, right?"

Enzo stood up and immediately started protesting.

"What!? NO. No no no no no. I do not. No. Listen, I appreciate the situation, but you know what today is? My kids got cookies baked for me at home. They're waiting for me! And I still gotta play Santa tonight!" Enzo was holding the toy plane he got for his kids up to Bayonetta as if that would win her over. Bayonetta snatched the plane out of his hand and tossed it to Rodin. "Let the real Santa take care of the presents. Now let's go."

"Hey, I said I believed! But Ed and Edna... You can't put one over on those cute little fuckers, lemme tell ya." Bayonetta grabbed Enzo and dragged him out of the bar. "Hey! Leggo! Leggo a me! Why do I always get wrapped up in this shit!"

"Ain't this a motherfucker." Rodin laughed at poor Enzo dilemma.

* * *

Back on the platform the blue cloaked figure turned in his throne and faced his enchanting companion. The woman was currently unconscious and her head was lowered. If it were not for the chains holding her neck to the throne, her head would loll forward and she'd collapsed. Her arms and legs were similarly chained to the arms and legs of her throne. The man admired how breathtaking she looked right now. She was wearing a sheer simmering blue dress that had gold wiring at the top that gave the dress a dipping collar. Most importantly the dress clung to her graceful body wonderfully. The man reached over and brushed some of her falling black hair behind her ear so he could gently stroke her cheek.

"Hmm, soon you shall awaken to a new form, my pet. And then you will truly be my wife. I can't begin to tell you how long I've ached for this, for you to finally be all mine Sigyn." The man cooed to his unresponsive queen. He leaned over and passionately kissed Sigyn as her body began to intensely pulsate with more dark magic. The woman would die and a goddess would be born.


	3. Chapter 3: Noatun

_Chapter 3: Noatun, the City of Genesis_

* * *

"The sacred mountain of Fimbulventr. The joint's supposed to be the link between Inferno and Paradiso. They say there is an entrance to Inferno, the "Gates of Hell," somewhere on this mountain. No one knows where, though. Hell, no one even knows if it's true or not. The only reason this overgrown rock is worshiped like some god in the first place is that no one's ever been able to get close to the damn thing. It's like it don't want you there! Every climber ends up stranded, or worse... And don't even try to fly a plane near that place, or BADA BOOM! But at least your soul doesn't have a long walk to whichever afterlife you got lined up, right? I'll wait for ya in Noatun, at the foot of the mountain. Just hurry up with whatever it is you gotta do and get back there, alright? And the hotels goin' on your account. With the minibar, too. Gotta keep myself busy while I'm waiting, fuggetaboutit!? I love those miniature drinks."

While Bayonetta was sitting on the plane with Enzo she pulled her phone back out. It looks she was going to have to give her baby brother a call again. Cerezo was sure to be thrilled to receive two calls from his sister in one day.

* * *

Back in in his office, Cerezo was preparing to leave his office.

"Ello dad. I see you're still crammed up in grandpa's office. You know I really don't think it's healthy that you spend so much time jerkin' off in here." A cocky french voice stopped Cerezo from packing his suitcase. He looked up and saw his oldest son coming through the portal.

"Odin, I don't know what 'jerkin' off' means and I'm afraid to find out what it means from you." Cerezo finished packing and tiredly stared at his son.

Odin was a tall muscular boy. He had a strong jaw framed by short layered dark brown hair in the front and the rest was pulled back in a low ponytail. Odin had glossy blue eyes that were always twinkling and a chipper smile. His son really was the spitting image of his mother. Odin was his very first child. Well the first child that didn't turn out to be stillborn. His first wife had given him nothing but stillborns throughout their short marriage. It wasn't until he met and married his second wife that he finally had been gifted with a living child. His second wife was his first love. No other woman would ever compare to her.

"Well jerkin' off is what you did right before you knocked my mother up with me and what you're currently doing for that fox Sola." Odin perversely replied.

While he loved his son, Odin was a real trial to deal with sometimes. For instance Odin was wearing a flamboyant pink suit with a fedora hat and was jovially twirling a cane around. He looked so ridiculous. Cerezo shook his head in exasperation, his long right bang swished with his head.

"I swear, it's like I see your mother's beautiful face, but I hear my sister's lewd voice. It astounds me almost as much as your horrid fashion sense Mr. Jay Gatsby."

"Oh come off it dad, for an old guy you get lot's of tail and somehow that tail is always a dime a dozen. If anything you should be giving me advice. And Gatsby? Who in the world has an odd name like that?" Odin stopped twirling his cane and tipped his hat.

"Anyway dad, I came to pick you up. Sola's starting to complain about you being late." Odin slipped his arm around his dad's shoulder and guided him out the office.

"Stop referring to your mother and Sola like that. If you want advice from me then here's my first piece of advice, stop using this century's awful vernacular to talk." Cerezo suddenly stopped walking. His ears were picking up an odd noise. "What is that…Oh my god…you didn't bring that monstrosity here, did you!?"

"Of course! How do you expect for us to go from Isla del Sol to Vigrid? Normal people don't fly dad. And you're the one always telling me not to draw attention to myself." Odin cheerfully pushed his father out of the portal.

"My sexy Lydia is more than happy to give us a ride home to Vigrid!" Odin dramatically gestured to his most prized possession.

Outside the office on the ramp of light energy Odin's personal car was waiting for them. The car was actually an angel, the **Third Sphere Irenic**. Odin had gotten so accustomed to summoning the angel that it eventually formed a contract with him. Now whenever Odin needed a ride he could just call on his friend that he named after a particular woman that he had been smitten with. Odin shoved his dad towards the car but his old man was resistant.

"No,no, no! I am not getting in that vehicle! I will not suffer through your crazy driving again!" Cerezo and Odin were struggling against each other.

"Come on dad! You need to get over this phobia of yours and what better way than to go for a ride with your favorite son! Damn your strong for an old guy!" Odin had managed to shove his dad into the backseat of the car. Odin slid on the hood and got into the driver's seat.

"Alright Lydia! Let's hit it! Thank god for fast cars!"

The car sped off in a mad furry for Vigrid. Cerezo's screams and Odin's mad laughter could be heard for miles.

* * *

"I'm back! And I brought Dad!" Odin's shout resounded throughout the mansion.

"Cerezo! You're finally home, I need help wi-" Sola stopped running down the winding staircase when she saw her stepson holding his father over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"See I brought him back just like you asked Miss Sola." Odin walked into the living room and threw his dad on the couch. Sola sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and aspirin for her husband.

"Odin when are you going to stop torturing your father?...Here honey." Sola handed Cerezo the water and aspirin and rubbed his back as he chugged both down. Cerezo for his part was desperately trying not to vomit on the floor and keep his heart rate down.

"He's such a baby sometimes. I mean he's supposed to be this badass Lumen Sage and he get's take down by a simple car ride, or any kind of ride for that matter. It's really entertaining to watch. Which reminds me, where are those obnoxious little tykes?" Odin ran upstairs.

Once Cerezo calmed down Sola stopped rubbing his back and took the water from him.

"Honey I think you should go get changed. You sweat through your shirt again." Cerezo sniffed himself.

"Ugh. You're right. I'll take a quick shower then I'll come down and help you finish setting up the party." Cerezo was about to get up, but then saw what his wife was wearing. A short red dress with a heart neckline and she had even curled her copper hair and put it in a nice ponytail. Cerezo pushed some of his wife's cute fringe out of her eyes. "Or you could join me upstairs Sola and I could give you an early Christmas present." Cerezo had pulled his wife into his arms and was whispering in her ear.

"Gross! Stop it now, We don't need to see you two making another baby for Freya." The guilty adults jumped when they heard Odin's voice. Odin came into the living room with a cute little copper haired girl in his arms and a gangly silver haired boy walking beside him.

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" The little girl's Scottish voice yelled. Odin put his squirming little sister down on the ground so she could run and jump on her Daddy's lap.

"Go on now nerd. You've been buggin' me all day about when Dad was coming home." Seeing that his younger brother wasn't moving he pushed him towards their dad. Cerezo caught his youngest son before he could fall and hugged him with his sister.

"Thor, Freya you two look so adorable in your new clothes. I know Grandpa and Grandma would have be proud to see you two right now." Cerezo kissed both their heads.

Freya was dressed up in a red and green dress that had snowflakes attached all over and a big ribbon on her stomach. The dress made her already bright green eyes pop. Her copper hair was down and curled all over with the right side pulled back by a green ribbon. Her freckles on her nose made her look little a cute little cherub.

Thor was wearing a nice cream sweater he had previously received as present from his grandfather and a nice pair of black slacks. The ensemble would have been complete if his pre-teen son had taken the time out to comb his messy silver hair. Thor just adjusted his glasses and rolled his brown eyes at his dad when he mentioned it. It was unfortunate that his son had inherited is father's silver hair, in this day age, silver wasn't a common hair color and Thor often got teased about it.

"Daddy are you and Mum really going to make me a baby sister?" Freya was jumping on her Dad's lap and pulling on his long bang. Cerezo and Sola both coughed to hide their embarrassment.

"Sorry Fairy, but they're not going to be able to do that now. We cock-blocked them." Odin was twirling his cane again.

"Odin!" Cerezo yelled and threw a feather at his son's head. The explosion from the feather sent Odin flying into the kitchen.

"Daddy what's cock-blocked?" Cerezo moaned at the question while Sola tried to salvage the situation.

"Stupid Din. He's always saying things he shouldn't. So uncool." Thor crossed his arms and glared at the mess Odin's crash made in the kitchen. Odin for his part was moaning about being roughly treated.

* * *

After the awkward fiasco in the living room Cerezo had managed to make it upstairs to his and Sola's room to take a shower. He had left the kids downstairs with Sola so they could get started on fixing up the living room for the party. So far the only decorations in the living room was the tree he had brought.

Cerezo remembered how chaotic it was when his family tried to decorate the tree the first time. Odin and Thor wouldn't stop arguing over which ornaments were better, the reindeer or the angels. The two eventually got into a fight and summoned angels while Freya stood in the background cheering them on. The living was destroyed and he was lvid with the two, but he couldn't help but be a little proud they were so effective with light magic. Somehow the tree survived the chaos and Cerezo helped Freya put the star on top of the tree.

His father would have loved to see how talented his grandchildren were and they would have loved to play with him and his mother, his mother would laugh at their antics and say they took after her. Cerezo could avidly remember all the Christmas he had shared with his father, mother, and sister. And Sigyn.

Usually every year Cerezo and Cereza would spend Christmas with their father and Aunt for a week and then the two would spend the next week with their mother. On Christmas Eve their father would always make the twins go to bed early and he'd sing them to sleep while Sigyn played her lute. The next morning the twins would be all smiles as they ripped open their presents and thanked their father and aunt with hugs and kisses. Once their week was up and the twins were taken to their mother they would take Cereza's and their mother's presents with them. Christmas with their mother was always a somber event because she was forbidden to leave the cage they had imprisoned her in, so he and Cereza often stayed in the dungeons with her, but their mother was always happy to receive the gifts from her children. She greatly cherished the gifts she received from her estranged husband.

Cerezo's reminiscing came to end when he heard Sola call for him. He turned off the water and stepped out the steaming shower and into their room. Sola was standing by the bed with his clothes in her hand.

"Yes Sola?" Cerezo was chuckling at his gaping wife.

"…Ah…You have a phone call from Bayonetta, I mean Cereza, I mean your sister. I don't know which one to call her." Sola was stuttering and kept trying to look away, but ended up failing and staring at Cerezo's nude, wet form. She could see a droplet of water cascading down her husbands abs towards his…

"Just call her Bayonetta, she doesn't really like being called Cereza by just anyone. I can't believe she called me again. What could it possibly be now." Sola's staring was regrettably interrupted. Cerezo thanked his wife and took his new clothes from her and quickly dressed.

When Cerezo finished dressing he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a white dress shirt underneath a black and silver vest with gold buttons and lining. His pants were black as well with gold accents. Satisfied Cerezo grabbed a blue ribbon off the dresser and used it to tie his waist length silver hair back with his one long bang hanging on the right side. This was the first time he had grown his hair out like this. Before he had always cut his hair and pushed it back so he could be more like his father. Finally he put his silver winged glasses on.

"Here Cerezo." Sola handed him his cellphone. Cerezo kissed Sola in thanks before she left to go check on the kids.

"Hello?" Cerezo cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he was putting on his black leather gloves and adjusting his cuffs.

"Cerezo I need your help." Bayonetta's voice was deadly serious. Cerezo was immediately on guard.

"Tell me what you need me to do Cereza." Their conversation was put on hold by the screams coming from downstairs.

"Wait, hold on Cereza something's going on downstairs."

Cerezo ran down the stairs to see gorgon heads coming through the windows. One of those snakes went to grab Thor, but Sola pushed her other stepson out of the way and ended being dragged out the house. Thor was sitting on the ground in terror.

"Ah! Mum! Mummy!" Freya was trying to run after her mom, but Odin picked her up. Cerezo jumped down the rest of the stairs and landed next to Thor.

"Son! I need you to snap out of this and get yourself upstairs! Do not come out until I come get you. Odin take them upstairs!" Cerezo picked Thor up and handed him to Odin.

"Cereza I'll call you back!" Cerezo hung up the phone and chased after his wife.

"Wait Cere-" Bayonetta's voice was cut off.

Arriving outside Cerezo saw a giant snakelike monster with seven heads. One of those heads had his wife coiled up in its grasp squeezing her. This was a demon from Inferno, but how on Earth had it come here. There was no one to summon it and this was no ordinary demon. This was Hydra, **Spinner of Destiny** and even worse there were groups of Hideous, the equivalent of Affinities for demons **.** This wasn't good, his bow wasn't going to be much use on Hydra and he had to save Sola and make sure it didn't damage his house.

"Dad! Heads up!"

Cerezo looked up to see his saber he lent to Odin being thrown at him. Cerezo wasted no time and jumped through a portal into Purgatorio and grabbed the blade, pulling it out in one effective swing. As he was turning midair a gorgon head was coming for him. Cerezo quickly sliced it off, only for two more heads to replace it and come after him.

"Fuck!"

Before the gorgons could snap Cerezo up in its jaw the heads were slammed into the ground by the fierce pounding of a hammer. Cerezo landed on the ground with his son Thor next to him.

"What are you doing Thor! I told you to stay in your room!" Cerezo was terrified. What if his son got hurt, or worse killed. He'd never forgive himself if that happened.

"I'm not a baby dad! You've been training me for these very situations and I'm not gonna hide in my room like a little girl! I'm a man and a Lumen Sage at that!" Thor pointed his hammer, **Mjolnir** at his father while he was talking.

"The nerd's right dad, we're men we don't run from a fight! We embrace it as Lumen Sages! Now fire Freya!" At that moment Odin's car came flying out of the house with the hood down through a portal to Purgatorio. Odin was driving while Freya sat in the passenger's seat with a controller in her hand.

"Don't worry Mum we're coming!" Freya slammed her hand on one of the buttons. A bunch of missiles shot out from Odin's car and hit the Hideous clearing a path for them.

"Come on you two hop on! Just don't dent my car… We'll take to the sky and get Miss Sola." Cerezo and Thor both jumped onto the back of Odin's car and used their magic to stay connected. Odin pushed the gas and drove the car on top of the gorgon head Thor had knocked out. The car sped along the gorgon's body heading towards Sola.

"I can't believe you got your siblings involved in this! You were supposed to watch them not bring them along!" Cerezo shouted at his belligerent first born and slapped his head with enough force to sever his head from shoulders.

"Got damn it, that hurts dad! Geez calm down, they were going to come anyway. At least like this I can protect them." Odin massaged his aching head. Cerezo sighed and turned to Thor.

"Thor! I want you to aim for those Hideous, can you do that for me son?"

"Of course I can!" Thor spun his hammer and used his magic to elongate it. Every time a group of Hideous got too close Thor knocked them out of the way with his hammer like a baseball bat. Cerezo assisted in keeping the Hideous at bay by cutting them to pieces.

"Oh shit!" Odin veered the wheel to the right when he saw one of the gorgon heads coming for them. As the car was spinning, Cerezo felt like a piece of his soul dropped out of his body. The car landed on another gorgon head and continued its way to Sola.

"Hey you alright dad?" Odin saw him kneeling over in the rearview mirror.

"Don't do that again." Odin laughed at his father's misery.

Seconds later they made it to the had that captured Sola. Odin pushed the gas to max and the car flew off the snake's body into the air. Cerezo ignored the nausea he felt in his stomach and jumped off the car. When Cerezo got close enough he used the saber to tear the gorgon head holding Sola to shreds and caught his wife in his arms. As the gorgon head regenerated itself, Cerezo landed back on the car, threw a feather into the sky and performed a summoning.

In a shower of light the **Auditio Fortitudo** was summoned. The children all looked up in amazement as their father used his light magic. Fortitudo's dragon heads roared an earth shaking roar and unleashed a scorching stream of fire at the Hydra. The snakelike creature screeched as it was burned by the hot magma. As the Hydra lay dying on the ground golden clawed hands reached from the sky of Paradiso and pulled the burning demon up into the portal. Pleased with the work Fortitudo returned to Paradiso leaving a rain of shining feathers.

"That was fucking brilliant dad!" Odin steered the car back to the ground.

"For once I agree with Din. That was so cool!" Thor's wasn't able to hide his American accent in his joy.

"Yeah Daddy was so pretty, like an angel!" Freya was wildly waving her arms in the seat.

"My god. What did I get myself into when I married you." Sola was probably the only having a normal reaction of panic in this situation.

Cerezo just stared at the raining feathers with a hard expression. He was definitely going to call his sister back.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Enzo. I didn't know the in-flight service was exclusive to fat Italians." Bayonetta jeered to Enzo. She was forced to ride on top of the sad little plane.

"Rentin' a plane ain't free, ya know? That reminds me, you owe Alex the Kid for the charter!" Bayonetta stomped on the plane. "Oh…Shit! Th-there is is! That's 'Fimbulventr'. Not such a bad place when you look at it. But you'd gotta have a death wish to get close to that damn place if you ask me. Gives me the here jeebies. Wh-what the hell? Where did these clouds come from?"

Suddenly the plane was pushed off course by a flying angel.

"Motherfucker!"

"Sorry, Enzo, this is where I get off. Say hi to the wife and kids for me!" Bayonetta jumped off the plane and blew a kiss to Enzo.

"Wh-wh…Wait, what!? You're joking' right? I can't fly this piece of shit! I told you I can't have nice things…" Enzo was frantically trying to fly the plane but only succeeded in pulling off the handle.

As Bayonetta was descending from the sky she fell through a portal and almost stepped on a cute little squirrel with gold chains but she avoided squishing it by landing in a split. The squirrel screeched as it ran from Bayonetta. Bayonetta stood back up and faced the large looming mountain.

"Jeanne…I'm on my way. Just behave yourself for a bit longer."

As Bayonetta walked up the stairs she encountered a familiar face.

"It took you long enough to get here sister, dear." Cerezo was leaning on a pillar with a silver overcoat floating in the wind. The fur on the collar prevented Bayonetta from seeing his face.

"So glad you could come baby brother. I see you got dressed for the occasion too. But how did you get here?"

Cerezo pushed himself off the pillar and joined his sister to walk towards the mountain.

"I'm rich Cereza, obviously I can afford a private jet. And well Sola insisted I dress warmly for this. Now let's hurry and get this done with. I'm not looking forward to going into hell with you. I never imagined I'd be doing something like this and especially for Jeanne."

"I know you two have your differences but I am pleased you decided to help me Cerezo."

"Yes, the things we do for love." Bayonetta laughed.

"Yes baby brother, the things we do for love."

* * *

"Santa don't get paid enough for this shit. When Ed and Edna found out their daddy wasn't comin' back, they made me stay all the way through dinner." As the twins made their way into the city like structure they saw Rodin coming out of a portal. Bayonetta smirked at the grumbling giant.

"Don't pretend you weren't delighted. I hear Enzo's wife makes a lovely casserole. Besides you still have another party to get to later."

Rodin pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"It was damn good, I give you that. A good pre meal before tonights party. Anyway. Tell me how my babies are doing."

"They're behaving quite well. They've found plenty of playmates here."

"Figured they would. Noatun had some deep connections with Fimbulventr and the Gates of Hell back in its day. Wouldn't be surprised to find a few of those playmates that like it rougher than the typical bunch. Anyway, you need any supplies, just make sure you keep bringing me these halos. And remember I ain't here to get up in your business. My business is makin' things that do business. And you've got your brother here so don't come crying to me when—" Cerezo rolled his eyes as Bayonetta started shooting at Rodin.

"…You, you think you gotta do everything alone. I'm here to help. Just make sure you don't "bust a cap in my ass." Rodin dodged the bullets and retreated back to his bar in a laughing fit

"You have such odd friends Cereza."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"These punters don't know when to quit? What'd I ever do to them? Shite. we're never gonna reach Fimbulventr at this rate. Well, at least it won't be a boring trip, right love?" A boy in an yellow hoodie and red baggy pants was fighting a group of angels alongside a girl in a simple white dress.

"Oh just shut up and fight." The girl shouted back in her thick Italian accent. The boy was jumping around throwing cards while the girl was shooting beams of light out of her hands. The boy turned around at the sound of Bayonetta's clapping.

"Huh? You can see us?" The boy pulled his goggles off and the girl walked next to him. They both had their hoods up, covering their faces.

"You're putting on quite a show, little magician."

"Oh, you liked that huh?" The boy walked around in a circle. "Wait till you see the climax!" The boy pulled one of his cards out but Bayonetta shot it out of his hand. The boy was shocked but played it off.

"Silly girl…"

"Look behind you boy." Cerezo twirled his hand in a 'turn around motion'. The boy turned around and saw an angel fading to dust.

"You'll have to do better than that to earn a tip, my dear." Bayonetta walked up behind the boy, but the girl pulled him away from the strange woman.

"Who the hell are you two!?" The boy let the girl hold on to his hand.

"I'm just an innocent girl lost in wonderland, suffering at the hands o the queen's trumped-up troops! And my dear rabbit is just leading me through a maze." Bayonetta's fake sweet voice spun its tale.

"I swear, it's like dealing with my son, Odin with her." Cerezo was mumbling to himself while Bayonetta was shaking his shoulder to get him to play along.

"A cute one, huh? I already have one of those right here, I don't need another." the girl bristled at that comment. "Enough riddles. How can you see us?"

"Because we're both in Purgatorio, you see." Bayonetta answered the stupid question.

"Pur…ga..torio?" The boy started holding his head. The little girl started glaring at Bayonetta from under hood as she started circling the kids.

"So, are we heading to Fimbulventr on a shopping spree for Mummy, little ones? Or are you two on a secret date?" As Bayonetta leaned to close to the boy, he jumped and pulled the girl behind him.

"Maybe, maybe we are on a date, but she told me never to talk to strangers. Stay out of our way, or I'll make sure you never get in it again." The boy pulled out another card.

"Well if this is a date then it's a lousy first date." The girl sarcastically replied.

"A date. Are you joking Cereza? These two are far too young for those kinds of things." Cerezo shook his head at his sister.

"Oh please Cerezo, not everyone is as ancient and prude as you." Bayonetta in return slapped her brother on the back.

The boy balked at their teasing and pushed a little magic into the card to get their attention.

"Oh…Scary…Off with their heads eh?" Bayonetta made a mock scared face at the boy while he looked at her through a hole in his card. Suddenly the boy put the card down.

"Dammit. They must have heard me! Let's go love!" The boy threw the card and pulled the girl with him as he ran.

Bayonetta and Cerezo stood and watched as flying horsemen came at them.

"Honestly, having to fight angels all the time is really beginning to wear on my mind. It's like I'm killing my own kind." Cerezo pushed his glasses back up on his nose and pulled out the saber, Odin forced him to take with him.

Cerezo swiftly cut the horseman down while Bayonetta took out another by riding its weapon and then twisting its neck. She was such a dirty fighter, both literally and figuratively. The lackeys were disposed of and the twins proceeded on only to be stopped by a big angel with no head an even bigger sword.

"Maybe he's compensating for something else."

"Shut up!"

While the twins were having their mini argument the angel was looking around for the boy.

"I feel the power of the Remembrance of Time…Where did the boy flee!?"

Bayonetta pushed her glasses up.

"If you're looking for the kid he went that away, but I wouldn't disturb the little Casanova. He's on a hot date."

The angel turned its attention onto Bayonetta.

"Hmph. The famed witch and the potential sage. The greatest of blessings to have you two here as well. Thus the Eyes of the World will together be…"

"Make him stop." Cerezo was agitatedly gripping his arms and tapping his foot.

Bayonetta shot the angel in the face to make him stop talking. This rambling was reminding her of a time in her life she wanted to forget. With her memories returned Bayonetta didn't want to remember what she did her father and even worse she didn't want Cerezo to go into another depression.

"Alas, I digress. You all shall not escape our grasp." The angel swung its sword behind its back.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to dance too long. A friend is waiting for me." Bayonetta pointed both guns at the angel and rushed forward.

"I'm back to killing angels again. If my soul weren't bound for Paradiso I'd be worried I was going to hell for this." Cerezo summoned his saber and went after his sister.

* * *

Madame Butterfly made quick work of the angel by repeatedly slamming its blade into its body after Cerezo and Bayonetta chopped off the angel's arms. When she finished with the angel she slammed it into a cathedral building. Bayonetta slipped through the broken mosaic glass and spun on a hanging chandelier and dropped to the floor. Cerezo flew in using his peacock wings and dropped next to his sister to see the two kids.

"Ah! I can't get out!" The boy was struggling to move out of the wreckage of body parts caused by the angel.

"Stop moving around! You're just making it worse you clown!" The girl for her part was trying to remove the limbs but they were much to big for her to be of any help.

Bayonetta casually walked up to the two and ignored the girl's hostile stance.

"So they're after you too then. Have you been naughty? Keeping secrets from Mummy?"

"Nope. Nothing comes to mind, love. Sorry. But since this your bloody mess, do you mind hurrying the fuck up and getting rid of this thing!?" The more he struggled the more his body started radiating blue light.

"What terrible language. He's worse than Odin."

"Now, that's no way to talk to a lady…No wonder your guardian angels are trying to give you a good spanking." Bayonetta waved her finger at the boy.

"Whatever, love. You've already been following us, so let's make a deal. You save me. I'll show you around this joint. Heading to Fimbulventr, aren't we? That makes four of us. And it'll take four of us, won't it, love?"

"Traitor! The moment you see another pretty girl you turn your back on me, huh!?" The girl stopped pulling at the rocks and instead kicked at the one closet to the boy's body. The boy cried out in pain from the impact.

"I think someone's jealous of you sister dear. And she has every reason to be, when you act like this." Bayonetta swung at her brother but he nimbly dodged the swing.

"You seem to have skipped school the day they taught basic negotiation skills. You're supposed to negotiate from a position of strength, little one. Not just be a one trick pony. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend." Bayonetta held one of the boy's cards in her hand and threw it at him. She then held the boy at gun point.

"Um, about that trick…See..You need my power to…" The boy was trying to talk Bayonetta out of shooting at him and he looked to the girl for help, but she just hmphed and turned away.

"Wait sister, let me handle this." Cerezo pushed Bayonetta's gun down and waved his hand. The battered angel's remain were levitated off the boy.

"Oi! That works too, I suppose. Thanks mate." The boy gratefully nodded to Cerezo and dusted himself off. The girl helped the boy stand.

"I don't have time to give a shit about who you are or why you're going to the mountain. Take me there and make it quick. You stay with me, and I promise you'll end up in one piece. Got it?" Bayonetta leered at the boy.

"Wait stop! Before I show you the way, love, you gotta agree to a little condition."

Bayonetta spun and jammed the gun in the boy's face.

"Do we need to go over my lesson again? First, learn to talk to a lady. We don't react very well to being insulted, little one." He pushed the gun out of his face.

"Well, then…I don't react to being called 'little one'! The name's 'Loki'" the boy then pulled the girl into his arm. "And this is my girl Sigyn."

"I can't believe you just said that." Sigyn was acting the exact opposite from earlier. Rather than being frosty with him, she was acting coy.

Both Bayonetta and Cerezo were shocked at this bit of news.

"How could they be courting. They're only kids. I didn't have my first courting until I was 20." Cerezo was having a mental breakdown from this.

"And what should I call you. lo…I mean, ma'am?" Loki ignored the old man's breakdown.

Before Bayonetta could comment about Sigyn, she got pissed by Loki calling her a ma'am.

"Do I look like a ma'am to you!? 'Bayonetta' or 'Cereza'. Take your pick. And that's my baby brother Cerezo." Bayonetta angrily retorted to the kid.

"I'm not your baby brother! I'm your twin. And you're only seven minutes older!" Cerezo was really starting to get fed up with this baby brother thing.

"Cereza!? You don't look like a 'Cereza' to me. My girl Sigyn is more of a 'Cereza' than you and that's saying something. Now you're brother on the other hand looks like a Cerezo." Loki heartily laughed at that while Sigyn harshly jabbed Loki in the stomach.

"Agh! Why do you have to be so hot and cold with me, love." Loki fell to the floor in pain. Bayonetta sighed at their antics and started walking off.

"Well then. Bayonetta it is. Let's move, little one"

"H-hey! I just told you my name is-" Loki stood and yelled at Bayonetta.

"You'll earn your name when you become a a man." She ignored him and continued towards the door.

"Man mate, your sister is a real frigid bit-" Loki stopped when he saw Cerezo glaring at him. "I mean a real cherry."

"Looks like you just can't catch a break can you clown." Sigyn walked to the door.

"Wait! Not you too love. You're supposed to be my girl." Loki chased after her.

"What the hell is this nonsense. First my father brings younger versions of Cereza and I to the present and now I run into a younger version of my aunt. All these distortions in time are going to have negative effects on the Trinities…But who is behind this, this time…Father I wish you were here to answer my questions. You always had the answers."

Cerezo remained in the room in deep thought until he heard his sister calling out for him.

* * *

While they were walking along the corridor Bayonetta and Cerezo let the kids walk ahead of them so they could privately talk.

"Cerezo what is that Sigyn doing here? I haven't seen or heard from our Sigyn in months and now this little girl shows up."

"I don't know Cereza. I haven't been keeping tabs on our estranged aunt and what she does now is of no concern to me, nor is this little girl." Bayonetta stopped her brother for a moment.

"Now I know you two had your little spat, but this anger you have needs to stop. You're directing all your hate towards her, when it's really me you should be angry with." Bayonetta's gray eyes stared straight into Cerezo's blue eyes.

"We have never had this conversation before and we're not going to start now." Cerezo yanked his arm from his sister and furiously walked off.

"I suppose we won't if you shut me out like this…Having a younger sibling is such a hassle." Bayonetta pushed her glasses up and followed after Cerezo.

* * *

" **Sovereign one**. You must flee no more. Accompany me. The Prophetic one is waiting." The flying menace of an angel was leaning between a row of buildings and aiming its jaws at Loki. The angel was **Glamour**.

The group had made it outside the cathedral and into a city. The city, however was now in ruins from the angel.

"Why do all the angels have to destroy everything they come into contact with. I'm tired of having to bloody fix everything." Cerezo was mumbling to himself again.

"Sure. Just because you asked, tall, dark, and ugly. That makes total sense." Loki's chain necklace jingled as he casual walked around. "Whoa!" Loki howled as he was almost eaten by the angel. He had been thrown back into Sigyn by Bayonetta. Cerezo watched the two kids go rolling backwards.

"Why do you interfere, Umbra Witch? And you being of light, why do you stand with the witch? This is not your battle, but it may well be your end." The flying serpent let go of the buildings and tried to eat the twins.

"I just love how all these angels immediately try to eat me. It must mean I'm a delectable creature, right baby brother?"

"Stop calling me baby."

* * *

"Ah!" Loki and Sigyn were running all over the place trying to avoid being crushed to death by falling ruble. Those twins really knew how to tear up the place. One big particular rubble was heading towards the two and there was no way for them to dodge.

"Loki!" Expecting to be crushed Loki grabbed Sigyn and pulled her into his arms and held on to her as tight as he could. She smelled like cherries. Seconds passed and Loki didn't feel anything so he opened his eyes and saw that he and Sigyn were hanging in the air. Looking over his shoulder Loki saw Bayonetta holding him.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!? Let go of me!" Loki was in a rage. He was a man not a sack of potatoes.

"So little one, what's all this ' **Sovereign** ' business about?" Bayonetta sardonically smiled at Loki.

"Not a clue love." Bayonetta unceremoniously dropped the two kids.

"Oi!"

"Owww! Get off, you're too heavy!" Loki and Sigyn were curled up together and scrambling to untangle themselves.

"Really Cereza! They're kids for goodness sake. Don't be so rough with them." Cerezo helped the two kids back up on their feet.

"What's this. You're changing your tune now. Just moments ago I could have sworn you said you couldn't be concerned."

"Yes well, I'd hate to see my kids treated like this, that's all." Cerezo scoffed at Bayonetta.

"Well, whatever. If your 'Sovereigness' is going to get in my way, our deal is over. And if we're going to have to meet any more of your friends, you better learn to take care of yourself and your girlfriend." Bayonetta was pointedly glancing at Loki.

"I'm quite alright on my own. Got it? And of course I'm going to take care of my girl." Loki pulled out another card and pointed it at Bayonetta.

"Yes sure I'm your girl as long as there's no other woman around to catch your attention, clown." Sigyn rolled her eyes at the stupid boy.

"Your tricks aren't going to work forever, little one. And girls get tired of boring guys, right Sigyn?" Bayonetta winked at the girl catching her off guard.

"Ri-right. I like men who are extraordinary." Sigyn was surprised her love rival acknowledged her.

"Hmph! I just can't win with these two." Loki pouted and bent down to the ground. In a split second his body had transformed into a flying squirrel and he tried to fly off. Only for Bayonetta to transform into a panther and catch him in her jaws. She switched back to human form with squirrel Loki in her hand.

"More tricks. little magician? Maybe you've got more to offer than I expected." Bayonetta handed the squirrel to Sigyn. "For the time being though, stay there, and don't get frisky with her. Or I'll turn you into a coat." The squirrel just started madly squeaking.

"Oh! I didn't know you could do something like this. You're so cute like this Loki." Sigyn raised the squirrel to her face and his squeaking stopped. Instead the squirrel snuggled its way into Sigyn's hood right next to her neck. Sigyn giggled from the ticklish feeling of Loki's fur on her neck.

"Cereza, you'd make a horrible mother. I'm never leaving my kids alone with you."

"What!? I just think a firm touch is needed is all."

* * *

"There. That is the one, is it not?"

Together the masked Lumen Sage and the blue cloaked man stood and watched Bayonetta and Cerezo with the kids through a projection.

"Yes…I will never forget that face!" The masked man gripped his glaive tightly. He would have his revenge.


	4. Chapter 4: A Remembrance of Time

_Chapter 4: A Remembrance of Time_

* * *

"So our fates and our paths cross once again." I pulled out my special glasses that had been given to me by my benefactor. When I put them on I could see all the mystical things happening below me. I had finally found her again.

The lovely Bayonetta was below fighting against a horde of angels. I could see her brother down there as well. Looks like the twins are action and man do they make a deadly combination. Bayonetta was coyly bashing away angels like they were cats toys. While Cerezo was gliding around slashing angels with impossibly fast strikes. It was strange for me to see them together like this. Not long ago they were enemies because of that insane sage. At first I had a grudge against Cerezo because of his father, but eventually that anger faded away and I began to be able to let the pain go. My father's death had been avenged and I got to finally see the truth for myself, nothing would have made him prouder. I leaned forward a little bit more so I could see the fight and wished I hadn't moved.

"Woah!" The ledge I was leaning on collapsed and I fell forward but I managed to turn and grab ahold of a pipe.

"Bingo!" In relief I turned and snapped at the figures of Bayonetta and Cerezo, not like they could see me.

Like dominoes, after my ledge collapsed the very ledge that Cerezo and Bayonetta were fighting on crumbled and the two fell. Seeing a chance to play knight in shining armor for my favorite witch. Cerezo could handle himself, I'm sure. Now, I sprung from the pipe and glided towards Bayonetta using my ever handy wires.

This was it, I will finally look like a dashing man in front of her. As if time slowed down, I reached my arm forward grabbing onto to her firm waste. I swear I could hear some sexy jazz music playing in the background. As we came so delicately close I gazed into her steely gray eyes that pulled me in. In a trance, my face inched closer and closer towards those cherry red lips of her. Maybe my life would finally have meaning now, I would finally get a kiss from this witch. My dream was shattered when Bayonetta or who I thought was her faded away. What a fucking cock block. Someone used some kind of magic and I bet it was her fucking brother.

"OOOOOOOhhh shiiii-!" My lingering disappointment and anger was put on hold as I was speeding towards a wall. The force of my body hitting the building made a large dent and cracks in the building. Why couldn't I catch a break. Is it too much to ask for me to have just one chance to look cool in front of a pretty girl. First I looked like a fool in front of Sigyn and then repeatedly in front of Bayonetta and even that one time I tripped in front of Jeanne. I've never had this much trouble with regular women. When my body hit the ground all I wanted to do was go back home and cry myself to sleep.

"Fleur de la Reine. Made of Nerine, also known diamond lilies, I think." I could smell her perfume so well. The smell enticed me enough to sit up and grab my glasses that had fallen off.

"The name Nerine is derived from the Nereids or sea nymphs. Quite appropriate for this city." I put the glasses back on expecting to see Bayonetta.

"Luka?" I heard her voice but I don't see her anywhere. Until I turned around.

"Will you quit calling me that! I'm not a pet. Or a ca- Oh, wait. You said Luka. Not used to that." I expected her to call me Cheshire and I couldn't stop the usual spew from coming out my mouth. Seeing as she deigned to call me by my name I took a bow like a gentleman in deference to her.

"How are you, Bayonetta?" My elegant act was ruined by my scarf flying in my face. I could hear someone chuckling in the background.

"This witless fool. Did you enjoy that little mirage I made for you earlier? I assure you, it's the closest you'll come to touching my sister." Now the voice was coming from behind me. I jumped when I turned around and saw Cerezo standing literally behind me. How did get over here when he was just by Bayonetta. It was this asshole who played that cruel trick on me after all.

"No matter where I am, you always know how to make entrance. Nice glasses." I turned back towards Bayonetta to catch a glimpse of her bending down to pick up my fallen hat. She walked over towards the window and started posing with my hat. I'd almost call it cute, if I didn't know how devilish she could be sometimes.

"Oh these. Rodin has a soft spot for Shinshu sake from Japan. It was an easy trade to get him to make these for me. And don't get it twisted, Bayonetta I'm not stalking you…This time at least." I sauntered on over to the lady in black, ignoring the withering glare Cerezo was giving me. I swear I think he sometimes wishes I had fallen to my death that time I was thrown from a window. Too bad for him I'm a survivor. Bayonetta walked right past to her brother and tossed my hat back. I clumsily caught it and tried to play it off cool.

"Look, I know you've got nothing but secrets…Hell that goes for any woman right? But if there's one thing I've learned in my line of work, it's when I've found you. I've found the story." I adjusted my hair and placed the hat back on.

"What on earth are you on about this time?" Bayonetta had a coy smile when spoke, the opposite of Cerezo's scowl.

"Don't act dumb with me. You and your brother know the story better than anyone. The Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages, two clans that wielded incredible power just 500 years ago. The clans of the Overseer, watching over us all with the 'Eyes of the World'— the power to govern light and darkness. But now I know that there really was an Overseer. And this Overseer is the one who created the Eyes of the World for humanity, the same ones that the clans held on to so hard. The Overseer was the true creator. The true god of the human realm. The God of Chaos."

"The God of Chaos?" Bayonetta looked slightly surprised.

"Once again I'm astounded at the amount of information you always seem to stumble into boy. You know far too much of our world for a mortal and that puts you at risk. Did you not learn your lesson the first time?" Cerezo mildly gazed at me in a mixed bit of admiration and irritation. I'll ignore the snide comments since I detected a faint bit of praise in from him.

"I didn't know you cared so much Cerezito. But with the truth always comes danger, but that won't stop me from seeking it out." I gave Cerezo a quick wink and deflated a bit when his eyebrow slowly started twitching. In due time. In due time, he'll come around. I'll never get anywhere with my favorite witch if I have to deal with a demented sage of a brother who wants to kill me just for looking in his sister's direction.

"Don't ever fucking call me that again you disgusting fop or I'll have a legion of angels slowly castrate you." The amount of pure hatred coming off from him right now was enough to make me wanna curl up in my bed and cry.

"But you loved it when I used to call you that. Along with the never-ending lollipops I gave you." I just had no sense of danger. Cerezo for his part looked like he wanted to strangle me, while Bayonetta was chuckling at her brother's misfortune.

"That was my younger self and while he was susceptible to that kind of stupidity, I am not…You're on thin ice with me, you lousy rabbit. And you, Cereza stop your cackling this instance!" Bayonetta was holding onto Cerezo from her non stop laughter while he was trying to push her off. Deciding to get back on topic, I started retelling my latest story.

"From what my research has told me, that god used to live right here in Noatun. That's why this place has gateways to each realm of the Trinity of Realities. La Porta del Paradiso, the doorway to heaven, and La Porta dell'inferno, the real 'Gates of Hell'." That instantly caught Bayonetta's attention.

"Listen, I heard about Jeanne—" Before I could go on with that statement, I felt something fall on top of my head making me almost tip over, but something grabbed onto my head pulling my head up. I was scrambling around trying regain my balance with the added weight on my shoulders and head.

"Wh-what th—!" I managed to regain my balance and noticed a pair of legs in white stockings and purple flats with a little ribbon at the tip on the little feet.

"You've got quick reflexes old man and what a silly hat this is, right Loki?" I could hear the sweet voice of a little girl and glanced up to see if I could catch a glimpse of her, only to have some squirrel hang in my face. I shouted again and almost tipped over again.

"Ahh, little Sigyn, I almost thought you two lovebirds had run off. And you picked a lovely place sit. I hear Luka's hair is as soft as a cat's fur." Bayonetta casually fixed her glasses as she was looking above me.

"Wh-what! Sigyn! How could she possibly be the one on my shoulders!? Are you kidding me!? Is this going to be a repeat of Cerezita and Cerezito except now it's Sigyn." I couldn't keep complaining since the squirrel latched on to my face and sprung towards Bayonetta. She caught the thing by the scruff of its neck.

"Hey, be careful with him!" The little girl was leaning forward too much and I had to grab on to her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

"Some squirrels get all the nuts…You're a lucky little fella, huh? Never took you for for an animal lover, Bayonetta."

"Animals, children, demons. They all just seem so attracted to her despite the fact she's a terrible caretaker. I will never leave you alone with my kids." Cerezo was swatting at his sister's hands so she would let go of the squirrel's neck. Bayonetta sighed and dropped the little animal into her other palm.

"What can I say? I took a liking to one of the locals." Bayonetta was amused at the squirrel's attempts to grab her fingers.

"So he's your little tour guide and this little princess here is his owner, huh? Look, I know this isn't the time to chat. Lemme see what I can find out to help you."

"Like my baby brother said, just don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Cheshire." Bayonetta was completely ignoring her brother's indignant cry of not being called baby brother while she was tickling the squirrel's belly.

"Don't you worry about my nose. I can smell trouble when I see it. You just take care of yourself…Alright Princess it's time to dismount your noble steed." I reached my arms up to pull little Sigyn off but I felt her hands pushing down on my hat. The force of her push almost sent my face to the ground. Whipping back up from the lack of weight I looked up to see her standing in front of me. She must have jumped off.

"Mister I'm not a princess, I'm a queen. Princesses sit in their rooms and play dolls and need to be rescued by princes, queens rule men and fight their own battles." While I could't really see her face because of her hood, I instantly recognized those strange blue green eyes of hers. Those eyes of hers are fierce.

"Well aren't you just a feisty little spitfire…Completely different from the one I know. Well I'll be seeing you again, your majesty." I mock bowed to the little diva. As I came back up from the bow, I swung my arm out and launched my wire and swung off into the sky. Only to come crashing back down to the ground from the wire losing its grip. Another attempt to be cool foiled. I could hear my audience of supernaturals sighing.

* * *

"What's wrong?" As I was leisurely walking towards the little squirrel brat I noticed he was crouched down in pain. I had let Cerezo deal with the attacking angels in the square, when I noticed our two charges run off.

I liked the kid better when he was a squirrel, but I suppose his cheeky girlfriend would get tired of being around a squirrel, no matter how cute the form was. Speaking of Sigyn she was standing over Loki rubbing his back.

I stopped walking when I noticed he started pulsating and glowing blue. Glowing colors was usually a bad sign, from my experience with my father. Sigyn either didn't notice the change or she didn't care. Loki in between his shrieks pulled out another one of his cards and pointed it at me. When was this boy going to learn to stop pointing those flimsy cards at me. The boy started having convulsions and his shrieking got louder, but what caught my attention was the projection of images that appeared in front of him.

"What's this?"

A boy in a similar outfit as Loki, but in shades of blue appeared in the projection. Loki yelled and threw his card at the projection, ending the image. With the disappearance of the blue figure, Loki's painful convulsions seemed to have stopped.

Our momentary peace was disturbed when I started hearing waves crashing. Looking at the water, I had a mental breakdown for a moment. The water rapidly started rising into a giant wave, curling around the bridge we were on. My hair is going to get so wet and I just got done for the party. As I was standing I felt a wave power pulsing around me. I looked at Loki to see him glowing blue again.

"Hurry! There's no time!" Loki was raising his arms and sweating with effort. It seemed he had temporarily stopped the wave from crashing onto us.

"Cereza! Don't just stand there. Run!" Cerezo's shout sounded muffled and far. I could feel him wisp past me and grab Loki and Sigyn. He was speeding forward using his light speed to run on the water. I'd better not feel a drop of water on my head. I followed after him with my witch time. I jumped at the end of the river walk way onto stairs leading to a gate.

"Where did you lear that trick, little one? I've never seen a witch or sage, for that matter pull off something like that!" Cerezo put the two kids down. Loki just arrogantly waved at me.

"C'mon, love! Y-you think, I'm just gonna tell you my secrets when I don't even know whose side you're on!?" For all his big talk the little kid was panting in exhaustion.

"H-hey, take it easy Loki. There's no need to be hostile. I-I feel like I can trust them for some reason." Sigyn was trying to soothe Loki's frazzled nerves. She had taken a hold of his hand. The action seemed to have worked. Loki's shoulder relaxed and his breathing slowed down. Next to the kids Cerezo was bristling from the affectionate actions of the kids. He's such a prude. Holding hands is for toddlers.

"So you trust them, huh. Alright. It seems I can control the Remembrance of Time. That's a big deal here."

"It seems?"

"I mean…No. I got nothing else to say, love." Loki used his other hand to nervously scratch his head.

"The Remembrance…of Time?" Something about that sounds familiar. Without thinking I pulled out the watch depicting Jeanne's life. Some of the gems had already gone out. Jeanne was beginning to slip away.

"What's that you're lookin' at?" Loki had moved forward trying to glimpse the watch while Sigyn tried to pull him back.

"No don't go near that. Something feels off about it." The two kids were playing at game of tug of war.

"At least she has the talent of telling a bad apple from a good one." Cerezo was sarcastically smirking at me. While he was here to help me, he still held no love Jeanne.

"Quiet baby brother…Right, let's go. I've got a party, and I've no intention of being late." I snapped the watch closed and used my gun to shoot a bullet the kid's feet. They both screamed at me, but it got their attention.

"If you don't want the next one hitting any body parts then I suggest you two stop flirting and move." My coy smile unnerved Loki and Sigyn and they both rapidly pushed the doors open and raced ahead.

"You're terrible. Who points a gun at some kids and fires a round bullets at them, to get their attention. Sometimes I can't even process that you're the same person I grew up with." Cerezo was staring at me with a mixture of disbelief and irritation. I was really pushing his buttons today, wasn't I. We both followed after the two little lovebirds.

* * *

The pain. The pain was coming back. My head felt like it was splitting open right now. Weakly I glanced up to see those floating images again. It was that boy in blue again. I don't know why, but every time I see him, I just feel the need to stop him. I have to destroy him. But why do I need to destroy him. I don't even know him. Suddenly the blue boy turned around.

"If you…Were gone…It'd all be—" His voice and his face, everything about him seemed too familiar. The pain was becoming unbearable now and I could hear Sigyn calling my name. Wanting the pain to stop I threw more of my cards at the blue boy.

The attack caused a ripple effect in the room. Everything that broken and rubble suddenly became whole and fixed again. I could feel the convulsions stopping and my heart was slowing down. That boy caused all this.

"Loki!" Sigyn helped me stand back up. I had to lean on her shoulder to catch my breath. These bouts of pain couldn't be healthy for my health.

"You stupid clown. Stop worrying me." Sigyn jabbed me in my side. Jeez this girl is always so hot and cold with me. Recovering from the pain I felt a sudden surge of power pushing through my body. I channeled it out. Opening my eyes I saw a staircase had been created.

We all made to the top of the staircase where there was an altar. My body started moving on its own. I was now standing on the altar and could feel another wave of power rushing over me. I pushed it out and a giant triangular device was created.

"What is that? And how did you even do that?" Sigyn had come to stand next to me to look at the foreign object.

"I-I'm not sure. It just happened, love." I was nervously scratching my head again. Too many strange things were going on with my body now and I don't know why.

"Well it looks like you made a portal, but I'm not sure how. It would have taken at least a group of sages to accomplish what you just did Loki. And this doesn't even look like a normal portal." Cerezo was observing the device.

"Sister dear, why don't you go ahead and jump through the portal first. After all you are a lady and you love dangerous trials." Cerezo was giving his sister a radiant smile, but something about it looked evil. These two twins are luny.

"Fine. Scaredy cat. I wouldn't want my baby brother wetting his pants because he had to go flying through a portal again." Bayonetta flicked her hair and gracefully jumped through the portal. She ended up landing on the side of the wall.

"Hmm, so it amplified her witch walk. Well we should be fine then. Since you two can't use anything like witch walk, I'll just have to carry you two."

"I'll be fine on my own mate. I don't like the idea of you carrying me like a girl." I apathetically waved off Cerezo when he came towards me. Instead I transformed back into a squirrel and settled myself on my girl's head.

"Well..That just leaves you." In this form I could Cerezo's body language a lot better. He was very tense and almost hesitant when approaching Sigyn. When he picked her up and she held on to his neck, he stiffened for a moment like she burned him. He got over it as soon as it happened and jumped through the portal. I wonder what his problem with Sigyn is. If he tries anything funny with her after she said she trusts them, then beat him to a bloody pulp.

"You know you look really familiar to me, but I don't think I've ever met you." Sigyn was intently staring at Cerezo's face, trying to remember something. She had a really cute thinking face and I could really smell cherries coming from her. Being in this form is really overwhelming from the heightened senses.

"Do I now…This is the first time that you in particular have met me. So don't think too hard on it." Cerezo glanced at Sigyn but then looked back forward, looking for his sister.

Up ahead Bayonetta was finishing up with a large angel. She had summoned some gross looking frog demon to eat the angel. With the angel defeated Bayonetta jumped off the end of the ledge and Cerezo followed after her. Once we landed I hoped off Sigyn's head and changed back to my human form. Man that form makes me feel stiff. Bayonetta kicked opened the doors leading to the outside and we all followed her out.

* * *

"Thor! You have to hold the teacup the right way or you'll spill the juice." Cute little Freya had gotten out of her chair to go show Thor how to hold his teacup. Poor Thor looked positively uncomfortable in his tiny little chair with the bunny ears attached to his head. His apparent scowl was also making him look absolutely ridiculous considering he had black whiskers drawn on his face. Having a little girl show a teenager how to properly hold a pink teacup was a humiliating experience. I on the other hand was having a blast.

"Yes Thor you have to hold the teacup the right way." I gave my younger brother a bright teasing smile.

"Shut up Din!" Thor turned red in his anger. Man did he have our dad's temper.

"Now, now you little beast. Get anymore color on that face and you'll match our little Fairy's hair."

While Thor was supposed to be a bunny, Freya was a fairy. She had on some headband with antenna's that had balls on the end, but she went above and beyond when she put sparkling glitter on her face. Now as for me, I was supposed to be a cat so I had black cat ears and Freya had also drawn whiskers on my face. The three of us looked so silly together, but since Sola had been in need of a nap after the whole ordeal earlier, I decided we should all come and play a game together. Freya had insisted on tea parties and despite how much of a player I am with women, I just couldn't say no to my sister's twinkling eyes. Freya had managed to rope Thor in just by hugging him and begging him to play with her. Thor's tough boy act wasn't fooling anyone.

"Din, when's papa coming back?" Somehow Freya had managed to sneak onto my lap without me noticing.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon Freya, so don't you worry. Dad's super strong. Now why don't you go refill Cheshire and Mr. Rabbit's teacups. I think they're thirsty." I smiled at Freya and patted her head.

"Yes! We can't forget about Cheshire and Mr. Rabbit. How about some tea and yummies." Freya crawled off my lap and grabbed the teapot to refill their cups. While she was filling their cups, she was having full blown conversations with them. Kids have such imaginations.

"I can't believe she thinks those stuffed animals are cute. When dad first showed me Mr. Rabbit I was freaked out when I saw it. All those stitches and sewings make the toy look creepy. And Auntie gave her Cheshire and it got worse." Thor had given up the teacup and was instead eating the sandwiches Sola had made for us.

"Yeah, at least me and you can agree on that shortie. Those toys are creepy and unfashionable, but I think she just likes them because they used to be dad's and Aunt Cereza's toys. Of all the other dolls she has, those two stuffed animals are the only things she really plays with." I leaned back in my chair and watched Freya just talk like nothing else in the world mattered.

"I guess so. I wish dad would hurry and come back home. He was supposed to show me how to use lighting."

"Our old man will be back before we know it. We just have to make sure the parties ready by the time he get's back."


	5. Chapter 5: The Gates of Paradise

_Chapter 5: Paradiso, the Gates of Paradise_

* * *

"You don't just walk into Fimbulventr. We're going to have to be creative, love, if we're ever going to make it."

Fed up with being a squirrel I jumped off Sigyn's neck and transformed back into my dashing young self. Our group was gazing up at the mountain. For each of us, the mountain held a special reward in store. I still don't exactly know why it is Bayonetta is so adamant about reaching the mountain and Cerezo doesn't really seem to have a goal other than helping his sister, but for me and Sigyn, the mountain holds the key to our fragmented memory. I want to know why I'm here and why it is Sigyn is somehow important to me but I can't remember why. Looking back at her into those pretty blue green eyes, I could hear something faintly saying to me **"Keep her safe."** in the recesses of my mind. I didn't exactly need a voice to tell me that, I'm going to look after her regardless.

"Look over there. That's the Cathedral of Cascades. It was used for ritual worship of the mountain. Inside there's a device that can build a 'Bridge to the heavens.' It will take us halfway up Fimbulventr. An express pass, right, love?" Casting off my thoughts I turned and grinned at Bayonetta. The witch instead looked curiously at me.

"Seems something finally came to mind, little one." Her gaze went from curious to sympathetic. I wonder whatever for. "While you are in the remembering mood, you wouldn't happen to know where the entrance to Inferno is up there, would you?"

Her question genuinely threw me off guard. I mean who in their right mind intentionally goes into hell.

"Inferno? You must be in some shit if you're volunteering to go there."

Cerezo entirely agree with me.

"Astonishing isn't it? I'm still questioning why I'm accompanying her. This is after all a suicide mission with nigh chance of survival. And yet as her brother, I can't just leave to face death defying odds by herself." Cerezo's comment elicited a quick one armed hug from Bayonetta. Ah the beautiful bonds of siblings, it really is a rare delicacy to come by.

"Aww! My dear baby brother is so sweet under that cool facade."

"Don't call me baby!" Cerezo gently pushed his sister off. It was funny watching these two people who were like night and day act out their love hate bond.

"Seeing these two reminds me of my brother…Or at least I think it does. I can't really remember, it's just a feeling a guess." Sigyn was standing next to me clutching her head. Cerezo and Bayonetta both stopped their antics when they heard Sigyn's observation. Their silly expressions morphed into serious somber faces. Their changing mood swings around Sigyn were really starting to unnerve me. I mean what's their deal with her, do they know her or something. If they did why weren't they saying anything. Again I shrugged off my concerns and brought us all back on topic. Little concerns would have to wait in line behind more important matters.

"In response to your earlier question. Let me put it this way, love. Once we get to the mountain, you'll get your choice of going up or going down. Fimbulventr doesn't let you just stick around."

"And which way will you be going?"

"Me?" Her question made my head start to pound again when I tried to think of an answer.

"What's the matter, little one? Scared of what comes next?

"Shut up! Just get me to the mountain!" The pain caused me to snap at Bayonetta and I could tell she wasn't taking that too well.

"Little one!" She tried walking towards me, but I stopped her.

"Get away from me!' I threw one of my cards and she simply leaned off to the side. Things were starting to get out of control now. I was starting to lose myself to the pain. I could hear the water beneath us violently crashing around until it suddenly burst up and split the bridge. Unlucky for me I got caught up in the current and found myself swallowed by one of those fucking angels.

"Bothersome child. Loptr demands your presence. Assuming your survive the journey inside." I could hear the smug bastard's voice from inside its mouth. It was too dark and cramped for me to do anything, so I could only hope Bayonetta and brother keep the end of their bargain.

"Becoming fucking fish and chips isn't a grand way to die." I angrily awaited my rescue from the witch and sage.

* * *

"Umbra Witch…No, Overseer of Darkness and Lumen Sage. You two. Protecting the Sovereign one…He will never be allowed to reach the mountain!" The angel was violently trying to escape from its fate, alas it was futile. All angels or even demons that cross my sister end up dead.

"I don't recall asking for your permission. Oh, and I was wrong about our final destinations. Going down." My sister continued taunting the angel as the demons from hell grabbed and yanked at the angel. Watching angels be carried off to hell always made my stomach quench.

"Ah sister dear I think you're forgetting something." Before I could finish talking my little tag along started shouting from my back.

"Wait you're forgetting about Loki. He's still trapped inside that thing's mouth!" Sigyn was moving around too much. At this rate she was going to fall to her death.

"Fuck. The boy. Forgot about that…" I sighed at my sister's disregard for other's safety but I was even more alarmed when she started shooting at the angel's mouth.

"What in the heavens are you doing?!" Bayonetta just smirked at me and flew off to catch Loki as he was falling, but she was unable to catch him in time. The angel started shooting large icicles at the two before it was carried off into hell.

"Cereza!" The two of us both dived after Loki in hopes of catching him before he plummeted to his death.

"You're such a terrible parental figure!"

"Oh shut up already Rezo!"


End file.
